


It All Started By Staring

by Tom_Lawrence10 (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tom_Lawrence10





	1. Chapter 1

"Who's  _that_?" 

"Number ten? That's Tom Lawrence, that is."

"Wait, why are you staring at him?"

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**Cast:**

**Cynthia Powell-Lennon as**  Mair Jones

 **Tom Lawrence as** himself

 **Harry Wilson as** himself

 **Derby County football club as** themselves

 **Frank Lampard as** himself

 **Evanna Lynch** as Llinos Davies

 **Jane Asher as** Freja Lewis

**\-----------------------------------**

**Started 28/09/2018**

**Finished:**

**Edited:**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's that?"

"Number ten? That's Tom Lawrence, that is."

"Wait, why are you staring at him?"

I look over at Freja and feel my face redden. "Staring? I wasn't staring at him." I mumble. "Mair, just admit it. You were staring at him." Llinos slaps my shoulder, laughing at me. "No, I wasn't," I whine, turning my attention back to the football match which Derby was currently winning.

It was a Championship game against Hull, the current score was 3-0 to Derby. Harry Wilson had scored a header in the opening moments of the game and then Tom Lawrence had scored two goals within the space of twelve minutes.

The clock was on 89:59, any second now. The whistle blew, no added time. Derby had won and that meant that they moved up to the top of the table. I cheered along with Llinos and Freja and all of the other Derby fans that were in the stands.

"What a game." Freja breathes as all of the fans exited the stadium. I nod, glancing down at the pitch, someone was on there waving up at us, beckoning us to go down to the front. Llinos grabbed my arm and pulled me down the steps, making me lose my balance and trip. Falling down the steps that led to the front.

"Are you alright?" I look up and see the footballer from earlier, Tom Lawrence. "Yeah, thank you." He put out a hand and pulled me up.

"No problem." The dark haired man winks at me. "So, did you enjoy the match?" He asks. "Yeah, it was great. Well done by the way. You did so well." 

"Thank you."

I turn around and see my two friends giggling. "What's so funny?" I ask the two, making them jump. "Oh, uh, nothing," Frejia smirks. "Alright then," I say uncertainly, turning back to the footballer that was in front of me.

"So, um, what's your name? I'm Tom as you probably already know." Tom chuckled slightly. "I'm Mair." I smile at him. "Nice to meet you, Mair." 

"Nice to meet you too Tom." I shake his hand. "Now!" Llinos giggles, I feel a hand grip the back of my head and I felt contact between Tom and I's heads.

"I am so sorry." I apologise to him. "Hey, don't worry. Sadly I have to go now, but message me on Instagram. It's easy to find. I'll message you later." He writes his Instagram username on the back of my hand after I hand him a pen. 

"See you later." Tom jogs down to the tunnel. "Later." I smile, watching him run off. "So, why did you two shove Tom's head against mine?" I turn to Llinos and Freja who were both grinning. 

"Trying to get you a boyfriend." They answer in unison.

 

 

\------------------------

A/N: Hey! I know, another new story BUT Tom Lawrence is underrated and under appreciated so you know I HAD to write a fic about him. This is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it!

\- Lola


End file.
